majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Schools
Aside from Majijo, Yabakune, and Gekioko, several other schools were mentioned in the series. Some of their students also appeared in some episodes. The most notable ones are Yagi Joshi Koko in Season 1 and Sutegoro Koko in Season 2. List of Schools Primary-Characters' Schools * - previously known as , was a private school which was the main setting for Seasons 1 and 2. After Season 2, it underwent changes and became , a public high school which is the main setting for Season 4. *'Prison HOPE' - an all-female reform school-prison, also known as Majisuka Prison, which was the setting for Season 3. This "school" followed the same "Majisuka Gakuen" name, but with a completely darker background. * - a top-ranking yankee school in which rivals Tokyo's Majijo in status. It is the main school involved in . * - the primary setting for . * - the main rival school of Majisuka Jyogakuen in Seasons 1 and 2. Like Majijo, it underwent changes and was renamed as . It was also present in Season 4, and was one of the schools defeated by Gekioko, becoming one of it's allies. * - the main rival school of Majisuka Jyogakuen in Season 4. * - Majijo's rival school in Kyoto which appears in the . * - is the main rival of Arashigaoka Gakuen in Majimuri Gakuen. Story-Supporting Schools * - the school where Maeda Atsuko, Ono Minami and Yokoyama Yui attended before the events of . * - the "in-betweener" of Shibuya's alliance with the schools around Majijo in Season 2. Was also mentioned in Season 4 as one of the schools defeated by Gekioko. Other Supporting Schools * - one of the Yabakune Allied School members in Season 2. Was also in Season 4 as one of the schools defeated by Gekioko, becoming one of it's allied schools. *'Mukatsuki Technical Highschool' (Mukatsuki Kougyou) - is a name shared by two schools from Season 2 and Season 4. They are pronounced the same in romaji, but are spelled differently in kanji. ** was one of the Yabakune Allied School members in Season 2. ** was one of the schools defeated by Gekioko in Season 4, becoming one of it's allied schools. *'Saint Street Fight Highschool' (St.Sfh) - one of the Yabakune Allied School members in Season 2. Its green school flag can be seen in the Kango-ka's HQ room, showing that the school was defeated by Gekioko in Season 4. * - a rival school of Yagi Joshi Koko, Atsuko's former school. Its students were responsible for Minami's death, and appeared only in flashback scenes in Season 1. * - one of the Yabakune Allied School members in Season 2. * - one of the Yabakune Allied School members in Season 2. * - one of many schools defeated by Gekioko in Season 4, becoming one of it's allied schools. *'Unknown School' - students from an unnamed school appeared in VOL.9 of the 5th Season. * - shortened as , was a school near Majijo. Magic intercepted to borrow her identity so that she could investigate the Chinese Mafia's Hostel. It is a school for rich girls, a mistake Magic made when choosing a random student to copy. Related Schools from Other Media * '|初森第二女子商業高校|Hatsumori Dai-ni Joshishōgyō Kōkō}} - a school from the drama series . It's students, particularly Imadoki's crew (now Kachidoki's crew) has a history of clashing with Majijo's students. Unlike Majijo's other rival schools, this school only has a few Yankee Students that fought with Majijo, primarily because it isn't a Yankee School. Gallery MajisukaGakuen2_NakamataShiori_Nakamata.jpg|Sutegoro Koko Yasagure Gakuen Highschool.jpg|Yasagure Gakuen Mukatsuki Technical Highschool.jpg|Mukatsuki Kougyou Saint Streetfight Highschool.jpg|Saint Street Fight Koko Zakeruna Commercial Highschool.jpg|Zakeruna Joshishogo Bokoboko Girls Highschool.jpg|Boko Boko Koko Yabakune and Gantare.jpg|Yabakune and Gantare Mukatsuki and Yasagure.jpg|Mukatsuki and Yasagure Category:Schools Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Stage 1 Category:Stage 2 Category:Episode 0 Category:Cabasuka Category:Majimuri